Uragaan Ecology
In-Game Information Brute Wyverns that feed on ore, using their mighty jaws to crush bedrock into powder. They cleverly affix rock and ore to themselves with lava, then spread them about, using vibrations to make them explode. Will sometimes drop ore. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Hammer Jaw Wyvern *Family: Gaan Uragaan is a Brute Wyvern known to feed on ore and other minerals in volcanic regions. Its closest known relatives are Steel Uragaan and deviant Crystalbeard Uragaan. Habitat Range Uragaan is found primarily in the Volcano and Old World Volcano regions. Recently Uragaan and its subspecies have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island of the Old World when previously thought to only inhabit the Volcanic regions. This shows that Uragaan are more adaptable than previously thought. In the New World Uragaan have been seen in the Elder's Recess and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Uragaan is something of oddity in the food chain - it has almost no natural predators, but is not predatory itself, preferring to consume vast amounts of plants and rock. The rocks that it feeds on are surprisingly nutrient rich, and its rock-hard lower jaw is perfectly designed to break them up, although it does make them awkward to swallow. Agnaktor, the top predator that resides exclusively in the Volcano, is not adapted to prey on full grown Uragaan; they are more suited for smaller, less well defended prey, such as Rhenoplos or Aptonoth (in the lower reaches of the Volcano). The wandering Deviljho is also poorly designed to prey on anything the same size or larger than itself; the same can be said about Rathalos, which have also been known to live in the Volcano. The Brute Tigrex along with Lavasioth, Stygian Zinogre, and Brachydios will also give Uragaan a wide berth as they have easier prey to go after rather than attempting to prey on the powerful behemoths. The only predators capable of actively preying upon Uragaan are the rare Akantor and predatory Elder Dragons. In the Old World, Uragaan have to compete with Gravios for the ores and minerals they feed upon. With Gravios known for being very territorial conflicts can occur between the two behemoths. In the Elder's Recess, Uragaan sits in an odd position in the food chain, similar to Barroth of the Wildspire Waste. The Elder's Recess is an area full of dangerous predators, yet very few are capable of taking on the massive Brute Wyvern. At the same time, Uragaan has no interest in challenging these predators as its diet mainly consists of rock and plants. The only time Uragaan will fight back against such predators is over territorial dispute. The only monsters that are capable of taking down the Uragaan are Elder Dragons in the vicinity. More recently Ebony Odogaron and the Brachydios have both been seen taking down and even killing Uragaans. It can be assumed that Brachydios in the Old World are similarly able to take down these massive ore-eating Brute Wyverns. That being said, Uragaan can be very dangerous even when it is not attacking. Because it will occasionally release explosive gasses or drop volatile rocks, even a single Uragaan moving through an area can leave a path of destruction, forcing most other monsters in the Volcano to thread carefully in certain areas. Biological Adaptations Uragaan create a very effective weapon in the form of their chin, melting minerals and attaching them with lava, which it can use for breaking up rocks. It can also defend itself well by releasing toxic, burning gases from the pores below its body. It is also capable of releasing a sleep-inducing gas from these pores. These gases are produced naturally as waste products, derived from the rocks they eat. The chin also evens its center of gravity so its legs can compensate for its heavy body. In a group of Uragaan, the one with the largest chin has the highest status among the group. It is also capable of 'shedding' rocks from its back and tail, these rocks are covered in oil and are prone to exploding under vibration. Uragaan has a very unusual trick for getting around quickly - it can roll up into a ball and roll around the smooth, dry expanses of the Volcano. The growths on their back stable this rolling ability. Strangely there have been rumors of Pygmy Uragaan, no larger than a Kelbi, wandering the interior of the Volcano on rare occasions. An old legend from Yukumo Village claims that the first Uragaan was once a hunter hailing from that village. Stranded in a volcano after attemlting to save a Felyne in danger, the Guild rejected his request for assistance due to the danger it would pose. He swore revenge against the Guild for leaving him to die, and the volcano changed him into a monster. It is said that a portion of his spirit now resides in every Uragaan, eager to be avenged. Behavior Like other Brute Wyverns, Uragaan are fairly aggressive. Male Uragaan will occasionally fight each other over territory or mates. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"ウラガンキンは、幼体時は樹木や葉などの植物を中心に食する。成長す ると岩石を食べ、体内で分解してエネルギーを得るようだ。だが、分解 の速度は遅くエネルギー効率は悪いと言えよう。また、分解時には大量 のガスが発生してしまうため、それを排出するための特殊な孔を体表に 持っており、定期的に排出する。なお、ウラガンキンの排出するガスは、 他生物への睡眠効果を持っている他、非常に可燃性が高く、ウラガンキ ンが興奮して体温が上昇している際は、ガスを排出した瞬間に引火し爆 発を引き起こす。" Uragaans feed on plants and tree leaves during their juvenile stage. As they grow older, they develop an appetite for rocks and various minerals. Their bodies are able to process the rocks into energy, but the process is very slow which does not make it very efficient. Gaseous emissions are the byproduct of rock decomposition. Uragaans have special pores in their body to discharge the gas, which they release regularly. This gas has a sleeping or flaming effect on other living things and is highly combustible. A rise in Uragaan's body temperature due to excitement or anger is enough to ignite an explosion. :"ウラガンキンは褐色の液状油が湧き出る場所を寝床としており、その結 果、全身にその液状油がこびり付いている。それを利用して体表に岩石 を付着させているようだ。また、体内での岩石の分解速度を補うため、 体表に付麓した岩石を排出ガスによって分解しやすい性質のものにし、 それを食しているようだ。付唐した岩石は敵対者にとつて脅威であるが、 ウラガンキン自身にとってはさながら携帯食料といつたところか。" Uragaan usually rest in or on top of brown liquid oil. As a result, their tails and stomachs are usually covered in it. The oil bonds Uragaan's body with rocks, which can act as a protection against degradation of its own shell when rolling. The rocks it carries can either be used later as food or thrown as a weapon when they feel threatened. :"外見から雌雄を判断することは難しい。しかし、繁殖期の時だけ雄は全 身を煌めかせて雌にアビールすると言われている。ウラガンキンは食べ た鉱石の成分が、身体の硬度や外見に影!8を及ぼすため、繁殖期には雄 はより堅く綺麗な鉱石を好んで食べ、輝度の高い鉱石や宝石を全身に付 簷させる。繁殖期に全身の色つやが良く、輝く鉱石を身に付着させてい る個体は雄である可能性が高い。" It is difficult to determine a Uragaan's sex from appearance alone. However, during breeding seasons, the males will dress itself with many rocks to impress the females. Diet during this season consists of high quality minerals and valuable jewels to obtain a hard, glossy, golden shell and jewel covered body. The males compete for the brightest display. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Brute Wyvern Ecology